


【坤廷】欲擒故纵

by MMMMonia



Category: npc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMMMonia/pseuds/MMMMonia
Kudos: 14





	【坤廷】欲擒故纵

《Hard To Get》——蔡徐坤

You play hard to get  
你欲擒故纵

＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞＞

街角的咖啡厅，节奏感强烈但实际上又是一首抒情英文歌回荡在不算大的店内，沙哑女声带了一丝缠绵，坐在靠窗位置的蔡徐坤有点儿不耐烦。

点的一杯拿铁已经凉了，白色瓷杯旁边放着的那朵红玫瑰隐隐有了要枯萎的痕迹。

他就不该为了所谓的“下次一定”而答应他表哥帮他来相这个亲。

“你好，请问你是林彦俊先生吗……”

察觉到这人是在跟自己说话的蔡徐坤抬起头，见到来人的那一刻，一系列的不耐烦马上就跑得无影无踪。

这是一个很好看的男人，栗色的顺毛发尾有点小卷，表情是带着一点不确定的迷惑，又为他平添了一点可爱之意。

“啊，是的，请坐。”蔡徐坤回过神来，绅士地给了来者一个得体的微笑，并贴心地问起要不要喝点什么。

朱正廷其实还是不太敢相信这是他要找的人，他表妹给他发过来的照片上的那个男人长得虽然是挺好，但跟眼前这位却并不是同一个类型的，往深了说，根本就不是同一张脸。

照片上的人摆着一张臭脸，奶奶灰的发色，与眼前这位染着一头张扬的金发，往下看是一双满带笑意的眸子，高挺的鼻梁再到有些厚实的嘴唇相比，他还是对眼前的这位帅哥更有好感。

“请问你是……”蔡徐坤还是觉得把来人身份弄清楚了的好，毕竟从他表哥给他的照片上来看，那明显就是一位女孩子，而且身高要比现在这位至少得矮上二十公分。

“是这样的，本来与你相亲的对象呢是我的表妹，但是……”朱正廷纠结了一会儿措辞，在路上想出来的那一套直白明了的拒绝他并不想用在眼前的这个小帅哥上，“她已经有心仪的人了，还请您能告诉阿姨。”

蔡徐坤唇角的笑意更深，他换了个坐姿，身体稍微往前倾，手肘支在餐桌上，手背托着下巴，开口道，“没关系，反正我也是来替人相亲的。”

“哦？”朱正廷用与他同样的姿势支撑着自己，两人的脸靠的很近，呼吸都可以交缠。

危险的暧昧气息在不断地升级。

蔡徐坤先是低笑了两下，然后说，“其实，相较于你的小表妹，我还是对眼前的美人儿更感兴趣多一点，你觉得呢？”

“噗嗤，”朱正廷又将自己往前探了探，嘴唇的距离只剩下两厘米，“很多人都这么说，戴好东西，今晚八点来找我。”

朱正廷在蔡徐坤唇角轻轻印下一个吻，随后起身离去，临走前还留了一个飞吻。

蔡徐坤捏着手里的房卡，酒店其实离他家很近。

说实话，其实他们都很期待今天晚上的到来。

刚舒舒服服泡完澡的朱正廷穿着浴袍，看了眼手机屏幕上显示着的时间，快八点了。

正想抱怨一下对方怎么来得这么迟，就听到了敲门声，伴随着的，还有房卡刷上感应器的提示音。

目光在空气中交汇，碰撞出的不止火花。

门锁落上，怀里人身上还残留着清爽的沐浴露味，鼻尖萦绕着的尽是属于对方的气息。

诱人的锁骨就在眼前，蔡徐坤没忍住，凑上去留了一个吻痕。

“这么心急啊？”朱正廷轻轻推了推抱着自己的人，却也是做做样子，被对方一个借力给推倒在了床上。

“看见你，我控制不住。”蔡徐坤轻轻挑开他的浴袍带子，把衣服口袋中的两个小盒子掏了出来，“十个装的螺旋形，两管装的润滑剂，够没?”

朱正廷看了眼他手上拿着的两盒小东西，脸蛋很不争气地就红了，带着点试探的意味说道，“你，你经常干这种事?”

“跟自己的手干得挺多的。”蔡徐坤回答得模棱两可。

朱正廷咬了咬下嘴唇，纠结了好一会儿才开口，“我，我，我还是第一次……你，你轻点儿……”

说得很小声，但就目前两人距离负距离接触也不过挺一挺身的距离，蔡徐坤听到了，而且听到之后还很不厚道地笑了。

“不许笑！”作势要打人，蔡徐坤突然就低下头，含住了那两片唇瓣轻轻吸吮。

“宝贝儿，你说你今天下午表现得那么诱人，我还以为你是个老手呢。”被吻住的人还没学会在接吻中换气，氧气被剥夺干净，有点喘不过来了便连忙推开蔡徐坤。

“呵，看你这么熟练的样子，怕不是久经沙场？”尽管是被调戏到的一方，可朱正廷偏偏就是敢直接往上怼回去。

“这倒没有，就跟前女友玩了一次后就分了，再没玩过。”蔡徐坤如实回答。

大二那会儿，交了个女朋友，交往了大概半年，做了些水到渠成的事儿，事后便觉得，那种感觉虽然刺激，但远远没有到他那帮狐朋狗友口中的‘销魂’二字，也没了兴趣。没有性的爱，终究是不符合女生的需要，自然而然地就各走一边。

遇到朱正廷算是个意外，对上的第一眼，脑海里就想着两个字，操他。

“那您可还真是守身如玉呢。”朱正廷微喘着气平复呼吸，不忘眉头一挑，给出句回答。

“这不就是为了遇到你吗？”蔡徐坤用自己蓬勃着的下身顶了顶朱正廷那还软趴趴的地儿。

“那你可得好好表现了，不然，就没下次了哦。”朱正廷一把勾住蔡徐坤的脖子，把自己的唇贴了上去。

唇舌交缠带出令人面红耳燥的水声，蔡徐坤技术说不上多好，但相较于跟小白差不多的朱正廷，甚至还能一步步引导起朱正廷来。

“嗯……”

男人的手带着点薄茧，捏着自己胸前的两颗小红豆还不算，嘴唇也在一步步地下移，在胸前辗转两番便含住了一颗小豆子，舌尖灵巧地在敏感的小洞口上打转，此番挑逗之下，被含住的小豆子肿胀得不成样子。

“宝宝，你说你这儿都这么大了，多吸一下会不会出奶呢？”

“洗不出来的，别想了……嗯！混蛋！”前半句刚说完，就被坏心眼的大尾巴狼捏着自己因情动而翘起来的性器，在敏感的马眼上轻轻扣了扣，以示惩罚。

敏感地带被这样一番挑逗，原本半硬着逗性器顿时就硬完全了，作恶了一把的人还不肯放开手，继续握着那根东西在逗弄。

“混蛋……”尽管心里对蔡徐坤的这种行为拒绝万分，可就是被逗弄得提不起半分反抗的力气。

可算是把人放过了的蔡徐坤跨腿跪在朱正廷身上，夏日穿的衣服没有多少，三两下就能褪去。被黑色的三角形布料包裹住的东西被释放出来的那一刻，朱正廷被那根东西的大小给下了一跳，接下来就是忍不住地在想，被这根东西插的感觉，会有多爽……

一种奇怪的瘙痒感从自己后穴传过来，朱正廷对这种感觉很陌生，但是他又隐隐地有些期待。

“宝贝儿，涨得疼，怎么办？”

蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱起来，换了一下自己的姿势，让两人的性器贴在一起，牵过朱正廷的手，让他跟着自己一起握住两人紧密贴合的器具，上下撸动。

“呼……哈……”

属于两个人的沉重喘息声交缠在一起，给盈满了屋子的欲望升升温。

“快点儿，要到了……”朱正廷把下巴支在蔡徐坤肩膀上喘着气，自慰这种事儿他做得不少，但是跟另一个男人的肉棒贴在一起撸的事儿还是第一次干。

“更爽的还在后头，宝贝儿慢慢享受好不好？”语毕，蔡徐坤便放开了握着两人性器的手，顺带将朱正廷还想抚慰自己的两只手给捉住，不给他继续下去的机会。

“混蛋，放手！”

朱正廷在挣扎着，但一股凉凉的东西被沾在自己后穴上时僵了身子。

“宝贝儿乖乖听话。”

蔡徐坤把人推倒在床上，强行分开那人修长好看的双腿，一支润滑剂被他倒在手上，再抹上那个从未被人探访过的小穴口，轻轻地揉着边缘的地带。

蔡徐坤深吸了一口气，才没在那人红着眼眶，眼里似乎还有几滴泪光的注视下直接插进去，“宝贝儿，放松点……”

“你，你轻点……”软糯糯的声音沾染上了情欲，努力地放松自己的身体去接纳那根试图进来的手指。

蔡徐坤没回话，专心地做着拓张，在朱正廷的配合下，小穴口隐隐有了点水迹冒出，三根手指的同时进出也畅通无阻。

粗壮的肉棒被倒上润滑剂，蔡徐坤扶着自己的东西抵在那个小穴口上，“可以吗？”征求朱正廷的同意。

朱正廷点点头，两手因为紧张而抓紧了床单。

蔡徐坤那东西大得，三根手指怎么能比嘛……

认命地叹了口气，蔡徐坤伏下身吻住他，察觉到朱正廷的渐渐投入，蔡徐坤扶着自己的东西找准位置，狠狠一顶到底。

粗壮的肉棒磨过敏感的穴肉，从未体验过的刺激的快感让两人都有些沉溺。

蔡徐坤承认，朱正廷带给他的，更胜于其他。

直到朱正廷扭了扭腰表示不满，蔡徐坤才把自己的思绪拉了回来，哑着声音问，“我动了？”

得到允许的人两手箍着身下人的腰，粗壮的肉棒在小穴内不断进出，穴口周围的软肉都被磨成了熟红色，从小穴中被肉棒挤出来的水打湿了两人粗硬的耻毛。

突然，蔡徐坤的一个挺身，带出来了朱正廷一声变了调子的呻吟，连带着的还有从翘着的星期中喷射出来的一股精液。

刚射过一次的人脱力地躺在床上，偏偏身上的这头大尾巴狼还不打算放过他，瞧准了那个地儿，发了疯似地往那儿戳。

“哈……慢点，慢点儿……”还没来得软下去的性器在这一番刺激下又硬了起来。

蔡徐坤牵过他的手放在他性器上，“自己撸。”随后便伏下身与他接吻。

快感一波接着一波，蔡徐坤插了他大概有一刻钟，在朱正廷一次又一次地夹紧下差点儿就交代出去了。

“呜呜……你，你怎么还不射啊……”朱正廷累得连自己上手的力气都快没了，就抱着蔡徐坤，张着双腿由着他操。

“宝贝儿说几句好听地不就射了？”蔡徐坤不断地往深了顶，腾出一只手握着朱正廷的阴茎，用着跟自己相同的频率给他撸。

过了一两分钟，朱正廷抖了抖身子，射了蔡徐坤满手，后穴猛地一阵收缩让蔡徐坤咬紧了牙，强忍着射在里面的念头，抽了出来，用手撸了两把，便尽数射在了朱正廷身上。

连着快两个月灭解决过，积攒起来的又浓又多。

爽完了的两人肩靠肩躺在床上平复呼吸，两人都还在回味干菜刚刚的快感，蔡徐坤只觉得，跟当时和前女友的那些仅剩的模模糊糊的记忆相较，现在躺在他身边的这儿人给他带来的，更让他喜欢。

“诶……”朱正廷开口打破这一份平静。

“嗯？”

“我们似乎……还没交换名字的样子……”

\----待续-----


End file.
